


Little Things: Renly/Loras

by lunalovespudding3



Series: Little Things [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word Renly/Loras drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: India, Muse, Wrong, Key, Trap

**India**

Renly emerged from the dressing room clad in a bright orange tunic, beaming at Loras. "What do you think? I got it in India."

Frankly, Loras hated it. He didn't understand Renly's obsession with fashion - what was in style never looked good, and what looked decent was always two weeks gone. "Er..."

"I thought the color might be a bit much, but the cut's gorgeous. I couldn't pass it up."

"You look great in it." It wasn't a lie. His boyfriend looked great in anything, even this. "But you'd look better without it," he added, pulling the eyesore off.

 

**Muse**

Loras was still shaking when he fell to his knees, sword covered in blood. "You should've protected him," he choked. "You were sworn to protect him!" The sword dropped from his hands as he tried not to collapse over Renly's body, all the affection they hadn't shown in life bursting out. He dragged his hand over the tear in the king's armor, the bloodstain.

Hearing the commotion, the rest of the Rainbow Guard rushed in. Loras returned his half-closed eyes to Renly, wishing with half his heart that Margaery were there. The other half had died upon losing his sun.

 

**Wrong**

"I've no right to be king," Renly repeated.

"Yes, but you'd be better than anyone else." Loras whispered the words to him, stroking his lover's face. "We have swords; we could help you-"

Renly rolled on top, kissing him. As he pulled back, he said, "I'll hear no more talk of this. Yes, Joffrey is all wrong for the job, but he has the Lannisters behind him."

"You'd have the Tyrells behind you-"

"I've already got a Tyrell behind me." Renly smirked.

Loras frowned. He kissed Renly again, and they lost themselves in each other with no regard for kings.

 

**Key**

Sometimes Renly wondered why his brothers had keys to his apartment.

They didn't visit often, but it was always unannounced.

Robert Baratheon threw open his door, roaring, "Get away from your work; we're going to the pub!" He headed to Renly's bedroom, where he was likely bent over a sewing machine.

Well, he was bent over something.

His desk shook as he was pounded into it by someone, not a scrap of clothing around. Robert made a noise like a startled boar.

Renly looked up, as did the other man: Loras Tyrell.

"Robert - I-"

Robert knocked from then on.

 

**Trap**

"It's locked."

"No way." Dismayed, Loras pushed at the closet door, wiggled the handle. "Did we miss the last bell?"

"Could've."

They had left History early to meet in the janitor's closet, but it seemed they had been so wrapped up in each other that the day had ended without warning. Loras tugged up his collar unconsciously to cover the fresh mark on his neck.

"Well, we'll have to find some way to pass the time until someone comes to clean," he remarked.

"Trapped in a closet indefinitely... whatever can we do?" Renly pushed him back against a shelf, smiling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend Valeria for the idea for Trap. Hope you liked it!  
> I have enough prompts for six weeks, so I don't need anything else for now. I'm also doing this for a variety of ships, so check around. Updates Wednesdays, starting 2/12.  
> Tell me if you had any opinions, strong or otherwise. Tell me if you had no opinions at all.


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Eyes, Blood, Cake, Horse, Light

**Eyes**

There were always eyes on them. This wasn't like it had been at Storm's End, where practically everyone knew but no one said anything out of respect for the favored lord. Here, if anyone suspected anything, they would go tell their friends, who would tell their friends, and soon all of Court would know.

Renly and Loras were careful. They kept a respectful distance around others, kept quiet, kept out of each other's rooms overnight.

But it couldn't last. Sooner or later, someone would figure it out. And then they were dead men.

Until then, though, they relished their time.

 

**Blood**

_Blood, oh gods so much blood, oh gods no-_

Renly hardly kept from leaping out of his seat. Ser Gregor Clegane had killed his horse - its neck was gushing blood - and now he was coming for Loras -  _gods_ -

This couldn't be how it ended. Not by some mad knight whom Loras had beaten in a tourney.

Renly's breath caught in his throat, and he watched in terror as the man swung at Loras.

Some great miracle stopped his sword before it hit him again. Loras leapt up in shock, and Renly found his life returned to him.

 

**Cake**

Renly and Loras perused the supermarket, searching for the perfect box of cupcakes.

"I still think we should go to a bakery," Loras said. "Shireen deserves better than store-brand boxed cupcakes."

Renly snorted. "Of course she does, but Stannis doesn't. He'll flip his shit if we spend more than ten dollars on food. Something about  _Robert is drinking away our money, and you spend enough on your clothes._ "

"You do know that my money is your money, right? That's what being married means. And I have plenty."

They kissed, Renly grinning. "Anything to piss Stannis off and make Shireen happy."

 

**Horse**

Renly could ride a horse, of course. No self-respecting man couldn't. But it was ridiculous that his squire, who was four years younger, could ride one better.

"Loras," he called as Loras dismounted, "did you ride often at Highgarden?"

"Sometimes, my lord." Renly rolled his eyes. Loras used his title only when he was behaving in a manner unbecoming of a squire.

"You're very good."

"I know, my lord."

Renly knew he ought to teach Loras respect, but he was only ever teasing to Renly. "Modesty is a virtue," he said, not expecting anything to come of it.

"Why?"

 

**Light**

Loras Tyrell looked like a  _celestial being_. Renly sat right behind him in History, and the glare of the sunlight on his hair turned into both an angel's halo and molten gold.

Really, how was he supposed to focus on the War of the Roses when this brilliant creature was there? This boy who was brilliant at fencing, had one younger sister and two older brothers and who really should dress better - okay, Renly had a problem.

In general, what Renly Baratheon wanted, Renly Baratheon got. So why was Loras such an unattainable prospect?

He wouldn't be for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is... late. I'm so sorry; I have no motivation for doing anything but melting in front of my computer and it took a swift kick in the brain to get me going.  
> I hope you liked these! The ideas for Light and Cake came from baratheonbabe, who is seriously amazing.  
> Have a nice Valentine's Day imagining Renly and Loras doing ridiculously gooey, sickeningly sweet things with each other! Review/leave kudos so I might actually update something on time next week.


	3. Round Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Cat, Dark, Dragon, Tea, Whisper

**Cat**  
Some days were worse than others. When Loras’ ache for Renly was all he felt.  
Those were the days when he dreamed of him. Never his death - those hauntings were reserved for his waking hours - but always a night they had spent together, a private joke. Then, he himself was almost a ghost.  
The little king would run up, kittens in arms, and attempt to cheer him up. He would smile for Tommen, indulge him until his mother ushered him away.  
But he would never smile like he had for his sun. That part of him was gone.

 **Dark**  
It came out of nowhere, like a flash of lightning--but it wasn’t bright; it was a shadow, suddenly there, coming out of the unnoticeable dark, and--  
Renly hated pain. He hated blood. He hated violence. Luckily, his own death had only two of those three. He was there, laughing, then he was gone.  
Time didn’t slow down, and his life didn’t flash before his eyes. Everything just stopped.  
As the world darkened, Renly thought, _Oh gods, Loras, oh gods._  
Outside, chaos burst out--a flurry of voices, the unsheathing of steel--but he knew no more of it.

 **Dragon**  
“Twenty gold dragons on the Knight of Flowers,” Renly called. He looked around for someone to take the bet. A thin, short man smirked at him. Renly didn’t recognize him, but he appeared well-off.  
“This green boy could never defeat Stafford Lannister.” So he was a Lannister. “I doubt that rose has any thorns.”  
Renly shook the man’s hand. He was used to people underestimating Loras because of his youth; he knew full well exactly what Loras was capable of.  
The knight with the rose shield knocked Ser Stafford down. Renly roared. “Give the money to Storm’s End,” he beamed.

 **Tea**  
In his hurry to get out of Starbucks and back to his family, Loras bumped into a man walking in.  
“Shit!” The man exclaimed. “What is this, black tea? This is custom-made Armani; do you know how…” He trailed off as he looked at Loras.  
“Sorry. Send the bill to Tyrell Designs.” Loras said, studying him. Certainly handsome.  
“That’d make you Loras Tyrell?” The man extended his hand, considerably calmer. “Renly Baratheon. Sorry about the freakout - I’m a snob. Hey, d’you want to grab another cup and talk to this snob?”  
Loras smiled. “I’ve gotta run, but… yeah. Definitely.”

 **Whisper**  
Sarea looked to the high table. She always wished to sit up there with Lord Renly.  
It looked so glamorous: the fancy gowns, everyone well-decorated. And there she was, in her scratchy dress with everyone else.  
Lord Renly was smiling - he always was. Sarea noticed a man sit next to him. He looked very familiar - yes, that was it. Loras Tyrell, Lord Renly’s former squire and closest friend. Possibly other things, but Sarea detested rumors.  
Ser Loras whispered something to Lord Renly, and Renly went scarlet. _It must be very embarrassing_ , she thought, and returned to her daydreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the note on the Malec LT for explanations/apology. Although I don't apologize for all the angst here. Enjoy the pain as much as you can!


End file.
